My AllAmerican Girl
by titlemecrazy
Summary: Richard Montez has always wanted a boy....Songfic to Carrie Underwood's All-American Girl. TxG


**Hey! I'm not dead! YAY!! haha. Yeah, I thought about writing this three or four days ago. So I did it and I really hope you like it!! I want to thank **taywrites** for proofreading it and making sure it was good enough. So thank you, thank you, thank you!! **

**Also, if anyone wants an update for any of my other stories...I NEED SUGGESTIONS!! I have absolutely NO idea what to write. Please and thank you!! **

**I don't own HSM or the song All-American Girl, which is by Carrie Underwood. But I do own my made-up characters. D Read and Review!!**

My All-American Girl

_Since the day they got married,  
He'd been praying for a little baby…boy.  
Someone he could take fishing,  
Throw the football and be his pride and joy.  
He could already see him holding that trophy,  
taking his team to state.  
_

Richard Montez looked at his new wife, his face full of pride. He and Maria were High School Sweethearts and had found one another after college. After a few months of dating again, he asked her that special question and she didn't waste a second in saying yes.

Now he was on his way to the reception with her in their rented white limo. Richard watched Maria with a special look he used for her only. She turned his way and blushed. "What?" she asked. He smiled, "Nothing. I was just thinking about our future. I was thinking about how much I want a baby; a little boy."

"Why a boy, Richard?" Maria asked, tilting her head slightly to one side. He thought about it for a while, but eventually answered, "I don't know. I guess I just want someone I can take with me on my fishing trips. I want someone to throw a football with, and play a little basketball; someone I can be proud of." Maria grinned. She loved her husband very much, but she wasn't so sure if she wanted a boy.

Later that month, Maria was snuggled up against Richard on their couch. They were still glistening in the newly married happiness. Maria glanced up at her husband. "What is it, dear?" Richard asked, surprising her. She didn't think he was paying any attention to her movements since he had the newspaper in his lap. "Um…you see…I…I mean we…well," she stuttered. Richard chuckled. Maria was adorable when she was nervous!

"You know," he placed his hand softly on her cheek, "you can tell me anything. I promise nothing bad will happen." He kissed her sweetly, sealing the promise. She smiled at him, her nerves still present, and thought about how she would word what she needed to tell him. "Ok. I-I have something important to tell you." He smiled encouragingly and motioned for her to continue. She cleared her throat and stalled a little. "Rich, I'm pre…preg…pregnant," Maria whispered. She closed her eyes in readiness if he were to be angry. Instead of yelling, she heard him shout with joy. How he had been waiting for this! He was more than ready to welcome his little boy into the world.

_But when the nurse came in with a little pink blanket,  
All those big dreams changed._

The next thing Maria knew, she was nine months pregnant and she was with Richard in the nursery. They, meaning Richard, had just set up the furniture. Since Maria wanted to keep the gender a surprise, the room was painted in neutral colors: pale green and pale yellow. The crib and other furniture were a wonderful pecan wood. Decorating the walls were frogs painted on. Richard had been a tad upset when he wasn't allowed to put up football pictures. His mind was set on having a boy. He was positive that they would have a little boy.

As they put the boxes away, Maria gasped. "What's wrong?" Richard panicked, spinning around to face his wife. "My water just broke," Maria barely whispered. Richard reacted fast and ran to grab her overnight bag from their bedroom. He rushed down the stairs and into the car. As he started the vehicle, he looked to the passenger's side. "Whoops," he muttered. He ran back into the house to find Maria making her way down the stairway. "I'm so sorry, honey," he panted. He took her hand and helped her to the car.

Once they reached the hospital, Richard hopped out of the car and ran to help his pregnant wife. He led her over to the registration desk and told the lady that was there that his wife was about to have a baby. "Are you a new father?" she asked. He scratched his head and answered, quite impatiently, "Yes, I am. Can we get her a room?" She shook her head at his attitude and called for a wheelchair. Handing him the papers, she said, "Fill these out and then you can go back."

After ten minutes, he finally finished filling out the forms and handed them back to the nurse. She took them and shouted the room number to him as he was already racing down the hallway. He quickly yelled a thank you from over his shoulder and rounded the corner. When he finally reached her room, Richard skidded to a stop. "How are you holding up, honey?" he asked her softly, and a little out of breath, "How's my baby boy doing?" Maria rolled her eyes and patted the spot next to her bed for him to sit. "They said I'm three centimeters dilated. I just really want those drugs. This baby is killing me with the pain, and I would really like if you could stop saying our baby is a boy. What if we have a girl?" Richard let a chuckle slip out and replied, "But what if we are having a boy?" All he got for a response was a glare. He shrunk back in fear a little and mumbled, "Uh, I'm just gonna, um, go get scrubbed up." He pointed toward the door and scrambled outside.

About fourteen hours and girly screams, plus some from Maria, later, the baby was finally in the world. "It's a girl!" the doctor congratulated, "Would the daddy like to cut the cord?" Richard nodded, the giant smile never leaving his face.

"What are we going to name her, Richard?" Maria asked as their daughter was taken aside to be cleaned off. "I like Gabriella," Richard beamed as his daughter was being carried back over. He took her into his strong arms and tickled her chin. "Gabriella Marie," he finished, looking over to his wife, who nodded in agreement.

_And now he's wrapped around her finger,  
She's the center of his whole world.  
And his heart belongs to that sweet little beautiful, wonderful, perfect All-American Girl._

Once Maria and Gabriella were given the all-clear to go home, Richard brought them to the house and stayed with his baby girl. He doted on her and spoiled her to no end. She now had many girly baby toys lining her crib, which had newly bought pink bedding.

Any time he was out, he would brag about his little girl. His whole world was around her. His little Gabriella.

When Gabriella turned one, she figured out how to walk. Of course, it was more of a waddle at that point, but it was still special. Richard caught it all on tape. And since she could walk, she would always go straight to her daddy. "Dada!" Gabriella squealed. She smiled wide and showed her one tooth that was in the top front. Richard laughed and picked her up, swinging her around. "What are you doing, Gabi?" he asked playfully. He blew a raspberry on her tummy, making her giggle. "I wuv you." Hearing his daughter say those three words caused Richard's eyes to shine all the more brighter.

_Sixteen short years later,  
she was falling for the senior football star.  
Before you knew it he was dropping passes,  
skipping practice just to spend more time with her._

Gabriella Montez rushed around her bedroom early on her seventeenth birthday. This year it was held on a Saturday. She had plans made for the morning, but the afternoon was reserved for her family. As she flew out of her room and began to hop down the stairs, she ran into her little brother, Calvin Scott. He was twelve-years-old. "Watch where you're going, you little worm," Gabriella muttered. "I love you too, sis," he replied sarcastically, "And happy birthday." She nodded a thank you as she raced down the rest of the stairs.

"Dad!" Gabriella shouted, digging around in the box by the door, "I can't find my keys! I'm gonna be late!"

Richard trotted into the room still wearing his pajamas. "Well, where did you leave them?" he laughed before yawning. She sent a pointed glance his way and he put his hands up, laughing some more. He bent down and looked around the box on the end table. "Here," he stood back up, "You dropped them and they landed behind the table." She sighed in relief and grabbed them off of him. "Thanks." He smiled and dropped a kiss to her forehead. "I love you, angel," he whispered, "Happy birthday, baby girl." She kissed his cheek and said, "Thanks, Daddy. I love you, too." After that she opened the front door and left, shouting "Bye Mom!" before the door closed.

Gabriella arrived to the school in perfect time. She hopped out of her car and ran into the school and down to the boys' locker room. Basketball practice would be starting in a few minutes and she didn't want to miss it. She smiled when she reached her destination. Knocking on the door, she pushed it open and yelled, "Girl in the room!" She laughed as she heard rustling of the guys covering themselves.

Gabriella made her way over to the third set of lockers in and silently went and sat down on the bench. There was one guy in this section and his back was facing her. "Hey Wildcat," she greeted quietly. The boy jumped a little because he didn't expect anyone, especially not a girl. "Oh," he said when he turned around, "Hey Gabi." He gave her a gentle kiss and smiled at her. Gabriella smiled back and blushed a tiny bit. He made her feel special. "Hi Troy. What are you doing at practice today?" Troy shrugged, "I'm not sure. But, listen," he tucked a stray hair behind her ear so soft it gave her chills, "let's go somewhere else; just the two of us."

Gabriella frowned, "Troy, you've only gone to three practices this week. You can't keep missing them. And last season for football, you skipped practices and dropped some passes, too. You shouldn't do that again." Troy laughed. "Come on, baby, it's your birthday. I skip practices to spend time with you; I do it because I love you." Gabriella bit her lip. She didn't know if she should cause him to miss his practices. But he did tell her he loved her. "Okay, I'll go," she answered. He grinned and kissed her again with Gabriella kissing back.

_The coach said "Hey son, what's your problem? Tell me, have you lost your mind?"  
Daddy said "You'll lose your free ride to college. Boy, you better tell her goodbye."_

Jack Bolton looked around the gym for his son. Practice had just ended and Troy hadn't been there for any of it. Just then, Troy jogged into the gym. "Where have you been?" he asked. Troy put his hand behind his neck and quietly answered, "With Gabriella." Jack raised his eyebrows and roughly laughed, "Gabriella, huh? You were with _Gabriella_?! Son, what is your problem! Have you lost your mind?" He shut his eyes tightly and took a deep breath. "Troy, you're going to lose your free ride to college. We have scholarships we need to work for. And Gabriella won't help with that when you keep skipping practices! Boy, you need to tell her goodbye."

_But now he's wrapped around her finger,  
She's the center of his whole world.  
And his heart belongs to that sweet little beautiful, wonderful, perfect All-American..._

Troy looked at his dad with a disapproving face. He glanced at the door where he spotted his Gabriella smiling at him through the window. She waved at him and he smiled and waved back.

Turning to his father, he said, "Dad, I've got to let you in on something. I don't want that scholarship if it means losing Gabriella." He paused for a moment, not knowing why he was saying this, and continued, "She's my whole world and I don't plan on ruining that. But I do plan on marrying her some day so I'd suggest you start getting used to her. I don't really understand why I'm turning this down, but I guess I'm just wrapped around her finger." Jack firmly patted his son's shoulder and said, "Well, I guess you better pick a nice ring." Troy let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and replied, "I will, Dad." Jack nodded and went to go to his office. When he reached the door, Troy called out, "And Dad?" Jack turned around. "Thanks." They both smiled at each other before Jack left.

_And when they got married and decided to have one of their own,  
She said "Be honest, tell me what you want."  
And he said "Honey, you oughta know... Sweet, little, beautiful... one just like you. Oh a beautiful, wonderful, perfect All-American..."_

"Troy!" someone called, waking the man up. "What is it?" he yelled back, "I was taking a nap!" Gabriella appeared in the living room doorway with an eight-month pregnant stomach. She glared at him and waddled over to her husband of three years. She was twenty-five and he was twenty-six. She arrived at the couch and pushed his legs off the cushions so she could sit down. "Is something wrong?" Troy whispered, leaning closer to her. She shrugged and placed her hand on top of her belly. "I want you to be honest," he nodded, "Tell me what you want." He chuckled and kissed her passionately. When they pulled away, he answered, "Honey, you oughta know. I want a sweet, little, beautiful…one just like you. I want a beautiful, wonderful, perfect All-American-"

Gabriella gasped as a wet spot formed on the couch in between her legs. "Oh no," she muttered. "What?" Troy asked. He looked down and his eyes widened. "I'll get the bag, you…you stay put!" Troy hopped off the couch and ran to their room, grabbing the bag that was sitting by the door, which had been packed for about two months. On his way to the front room where he left his wife, he snatched his cell phone and keys off the table and hit speed dial number two. As it was ringing, he helped Gabriella up and walked them both out the front door and to the car. "Hello?" the person on the phone answered. "Dad," Troy replied, "Gabi's water broke. I want you and Mom to head to the hospital." Jack agreed and told him congratulations before hanging up. Next, Troy called his in-laws while he started the journey to the hospital. Calvin answered the phone and he was told the same thing as Jack.

When they finally got to the hospital and registered, Gabriella was wheeled to a room. "Okay," Troy paced in the waiting room, "You can do this. Calm down, Troy. I just need to get scrubbed up and I can be with my girl. Breathe." He was just about to leave when someone grabbed his shoulder. "You made a good choice all those years ago, son." Troy smiled at his father and said thank you. "Go be with your wife, boy." Troy laughed and did as he was told.

Gabriella was fully dilated after sixteen hours and it was seven fifteen in the morning. "Okay, Mrs. Bolton," Doctor Nelson smiled, "It's time to push now." Gabriella took a deep breath and nodded. "Daddy," the doctor said, referring to Troy, "I want you to slowly count to ten when she pushes. Go." Troy counted to ten as he was directed. He winced in pain when Gabriella squeezed his hand with impossible strength. "A few more times should do the trick." Both Troy and Gabriella glared his way, but he intentionally avoided their gazes. "And go!"

Ten minutes and three pushes later, a healthy cry was heard. "It's a girl!"

Gabriella cried happily and looked up at Troy, who was beaming proudly. He kissed her sweaty forehead and whispered, "I love you," into her ear.

When they were moved into the recovery room, Troy and Gabriella took the time to agree on a name. "Knock knock," Maria said, poking her head in the room, "You ready for company?" The new mother nodded and watched as her family, and Troy's, filled the room. "Hey, sis," Calvin greeted, kissing Gabriella's cheek, "How are you holding up?" She waved her hand so-so. "Where's the baby?" he asked, "And did you pick a name?" Troy handed their baby girl to his brother-in-law and responded, "Her name is Alexa Grace Bolton."

_Now he's wrapped around her finger,  
she's the center of his whole world.  
And his heart belongs to that sweet little beautiful, wonderful, perfect All-American Girl._

"Alexa!" thirty-year-old Troy Bolton yelled, "Come here!" A sweet little four-year-old, with dark brown locks like her mother and her father's shining blue eyes, skipped over to her father and smiled a toothy grin. "Yes, Daddy?" she asked innocently. He held up a stuffed bunny and asked, "What is Mr. Snuggles doing in the hallway?" She tilted her head and swayed back and forth. Walking up to him, he bent down. Alexa placed her hands on his cheeks and put her nose against his. "I wuv you, Daddy." He smiled and scooped her up, the two of them laughing. "I love you, too, Lex."

"What's all the laughing about in here?" Gabriella asked. The father and daughter looked into each other's eyes and shrugged.

When Alexa was sixteen, she was a stunning young lady. She proudly took the spot of head cheerleader, but also had the top grade in her grade. She and Troy still had the same bond they've had since she was born. As she grew up, she resembled her mother more and more, but she would always have her daddy's blue eyes, along with his heart. Alexa walked down the hallways with her dad after school. He was the gym teacher and he had to get his stuff from his office in the locker room. Troy entered the room, with Alexa right behind him. "Girl in the room!" she announced. Troy chuckled, remembering his senior year when Gabriella would do the same thing.

On the way to her dad's office, Alexa saw the senior football star, Evan Clarke. Secretly, she had had a crush on him for the past two years. She hadn't told anyone, not even her dad. "Hey, Lex," Evan greeted, giving her a heart-melting smile. "Hi, Evan," she replied quietly. This couldn't be happening. "I was wondering," he began, "if you wanted to, uh, you know, go out sometime?" Alexa looked to her father, hope in her eyes. She mentally asked permission. Troy nodded and walked into his office. "I'd love to," Alexa answered, turning back to the boy._  
_

_Oh American Girl._

"And do you, Alexa Grace Bolton, take Evan Alexander Clarke to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do you part?" the priest recited. Twenty one-year-old Alexa happily, and tearfully, replied, "I do." The couple smiled at each other. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." Evan gladly obeyed and lifted his bride's veil to passionately kiss her.

Four years later, Alexa and Evan sat in the recovery room, holding their little girl, Molly Elizabeth Clarke. She had little blond tufts of hair atop her head just like Evan. But when she opened her little eyes, blue shone through exactly like Alexa's. Troy knocked and came in with Gabriella. "Now I hope you love that All-American girl of yours," Troy said into Evan's ear. "I will…Dad."

**How was it? Good? Bad? Horrible? Great?? Please let me know and I hope I get reviews. Another thank you to **taywrites **who is my new friend. Love ya already! (I hope you found out what ZA Angels Write Off Challenge is) Thank you everyone for reading...and hopefully reviewing ;)**


End file.
